


Through the Looking Glass

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Moi Dix Mois, Schwarz Stein
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaya had always been afraid of Mana, deep down inside. Sometimes he would forget the fear, othertimes it was there, making him nervous and shy. Tonight  he would finally discover the reason why he was so afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

Kaya stepped into Midi:Nette's offices feeling nervous. Telling Mana any bad news was worrying, telling him that your band wanted to take things in a slightly different direction was even worse. Hora should have been here, but his bandmate had chickened out. Ordinarily he would have done the same, but this time he wasn't prepared to back down. Mana needed to know, and seeing as he had been to nervous to let him know earlier, he had gathered up the courage to approach him now.

He didn't have any trouble getting past the receptionist, despite his lack of appointment. She recognised him, and greeted him with a professional smile. The kind that lacked any real emotion, but had been enough to put him a little bit more at ease.

“He's in his office,” she commented, as if she couldn't really care less who entered the room today. Strange, when normally she was usually overly concerned, when it came to who was allowed into the room.

The office was empty when he entered, which was equally strange because she had said nothing about fetching Mana. That had to be what she was doing, Kaya decided, as he sat down. Yet, ten minutes later he was still waiting without any suggestions that Mana might arrive anytime soon. Perhaps the woman didn't realise he wasn't here? Kaya wondered as he got up and began to pace around the office. What should he do?

His thoughts were interrupted as he caught his reflection in a full length mirror in the corner of the room. He'd noticed the mirror before, as it looked ornate and out of place here, but had paid it no real intention. Now though, it was impossible to ignore.

He stepped towards it, watching his own reflection that was obviously him, but not at the same time. He'd come dressed in black trousers and a white shirt, his long dark hair tied back. He wasn't on stage, so he had felt no need to make too much of an effort.

The Kaya in the mirror wore his black hair loose, decorated with crystals that shone in the light. Instead of his simple clothes, he wore a beautiful white dress. He was used to seeing himself as a woman, but this was something else entirely.

Even as he stared, mist began to pour out of the mirror. Surround him, calling him in. Nervously he reached out, his reflection mimicking him until he was touching glass. Then the glass broke away, becoming the mist and he couldn't help but take a step forward.

 

He was in the woods, a fog blocking his view to the sides and not a single leaf on any tree. A foreboding dangerous place that demanded he turned the other way. He didn't belong here, he needed to get out. Only the mirror was gone, and he could find no other signs of an exit.

Feeling like a sacrificial virgin he slowly walked towards what appeared to be a road. His heart racing in his chest, his walk become a run until he hit the tarmac. It was silly to be so afraid, but he couldn't shake away the fear.

Forcing himself into a walk he glanced up the road towards the only house in the area. The lights were on, perhaps someone there would know where he was? That, or he had hit his head and this was all a dream.

The more he walked, the more sure he was that he was unconscious. You didn't just walk through a mirror and come out the other side in a forest, dressed in a beautiful white dress. He was dreaming everything, it was the only explanation. Soon he would wake up in bed, unless he had passed out in Mana's office. It's been a long day, maybe he was still in that comfy leather chair?

Rustling in the trees made him stop and turn to see who was behind him. He saw nothing at first, and then he saw the eyes. They were low down, perhaps at the height of a large dog, and shone amber through the darkness. He could make our fur now, a canine face.

“Here boy,” Kaya called, but the animal turned and disappeared back into the darkness. He felt almost like he had just been tested. If it had been a pass or a fail he could only guess. The one thing he did know was that it had been a wolf watching him and not a dog like he had hoped.

He made it to the house without any further incidents, and was welcomed in by a silent butler. His smile reminded him of Mana's secretary's, just as welcoming but as devoid of real emotion. This stranger recognised him, though he had no clue who the man was.

“Have you seen Mana?” Kaya tried, feeling foolish for even asking. Of course Mana wouldn't be here. To his surprise the butler gestured towards a set of double doors. Mana was here then?

 

Entering the room he spotted Mana straight away, even with the mask he wore. There was no mistaking him, and as he lowed the mask Kaya smiled in relief to see a familiar face. If Mana was here, then he was in no real danger. Was all this some kind of elaborate prank?

Unfortunately he couldn't just walk over, or call out his name. The room was full or couples dancing, every one wearing a mask that ordinarily wouldn't concern him. Somehow here, ever man and woman made his instincts scream at him to leave. He was been watched by dangerous people with every step, like a rabbit in a room full of wolves. To be eaten, or sacrificed as they saw fit.

He took a step into the room, his eyes focused on Mana as he made progress towards him. It was true that Mana scared him, but only in a professional sense. Mana at least had never given him the impression that he wanted to eat him alive.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn, land he locked eyes with an amber eyed man. Startled he backed away from the wolf like eyes, bumping into someone else behind him. It was like touching ice and he moved away quickly, searching frantically until he spotted Mana once more.

“Hey, pretty boy, you're not going to apologise?” the man teased. “You should you know, or I'll be angry.”

“I'm sorry,” Kaya apologised quickly. “I'm looking for Mana?”

“I see,” the man replied. Then like a shadow he vanished, as if he had never existed at all. It had been Mana's name that had saved him he realised, as he moved deeper into the room. His boss had power here, and control.

Suddenly a warm hand wrapped around his own. A comforting touch that soothed his fear. He turned to see it's owner, a beautiful girl around his own age. This woman was perfection and he wanted her like a man should want a woman. For the first time, he knew what it was like not to be gay.

“Matthieu was right, you are a pretty boy.” She said, with a laugh. Her voice was as warm as her touch, though he was too awestruck by her presence to really take in the words. “But you don't want to be with a man tonight do you?”

“I'm looking for,” Kaya began, but before he could finish he felt a sharp finger nail cutting into the skin of his hand. He glanced down, staring at the droplet of blood in wonder. A wound, created by her. It was a token that he would wear with pride.

“Shall we go somewhere private?” the girl asked. She didn't wait for a response before she turned to walk away. The one thing Kaya knew, was that he couldn't let her go. He followed without question, his fear forgotten and replace with a desire to know this girl.

 

Mana was sipping wine when he noticed Kaya and let out a silent curse. How did Kaya find his way here? Why did nobody stop him? His guardian in the human world should have realised he wasn't invited, his guardian in this one should have turned him away. They were useless, both of them, and now Kaya was in mortal danger.

Even as he watched he saw Kathryn leading his friend away. With a scowl he placed his wine glass to one side and made his way across the room. A silent shadow, and an angry one. Nobody stopped him, nobody questioned him. In this deadly room, he was the king.

There were no signs of either of them when he entered the inner hall, but he knew where she would have gone. He hurried up the stairs, pushing open the door to the master bedroom and taking in the scene silently. It was rather sickening to see Kaya with his lips against hers. He had been so pure, so very much like himself, never tainted by the touch of a woman.

“Let him go,” Mana said, wanting to maul the face that turned to smirk at him.

“He wants me,” Kathryn replied, her laugh irritating to his sensitive ears.

“He would never willingly enjoy himself with a woman,” Mana replied. “That boy is mine.”

“Funny, he didn't say so.” Kathryn teased. Laughing again when Kaya's arms moved around her waist, holding her close as his lips kissed the soft skin on her neck. Before him she tilted her neck, putting on a show designed to anger him further. What he would do to her, if those were his lips against her delicate veins?

“Leave him alone,” Mana snarled. The Lord in him unable to handle such insults. For a second Kathryn looked like she wasn't going to obey, but after a tense moment she pushed Kaya away and walked out of the room. Annoyed, but unwilling to test Mana any further.

“She's gone,” Kaya said, his voice wishful for a moment before he turned his attention onto Mana. With a smile Kaya moved onto him, wrapping his arms around his waist. His lips connecting with Mana's hungrily. The singer was pure sexual need now, his eyelids heavy with desire.

“Let me kiss your hand,” Mana suggested, taking the other man's hand in his own and bringing it to his lips. He had known where the wound was from the second he had walked into the room, his longing for the others blood intense as he breathed him in.

Blood dripped into his mouth as he placed his lips over the cut. He swallowed it happily, ignoring the other man's sexual advances. They weren't real, it was just Kathryn's spell. After a moment something hard and smooth like glass hit his tongue and he let Kaya go. Not at all surprised when the confused man backed away from him. He knew his fangs had grown in his blood lust, knew how menacing he must appear. With one hand he took the bead out of his mouth, the other he removed the mask.

“You've figured it out, haven't you?” Mana asked.

“This is a house of demons,” Kaya replied. Not a question, not a insult, just a statement of fact. “What did she do to me? What is she?”

“This is a succubus bead,” Mana replied, holding up the small black orb, “It'll drive a man wild with desire for an hour or two. Long enough for her to feed off your sexual energy. If you were lucky, she might just have left you alive.”

“I'm not even,” Kaya began. “Are you one of them?”

“I'm not an incubus, and technically none of us are demons.” Mana replied.

“Not a werewolf, they're the ones with amber eyes,” Kaya stated. He'd figured that much out already. “Vampire? That's what you told me you were, I thought you were joking.”

“You've always known though, just enough to be afraid.” Mana replied. Waiting for Kaya's reaction. This was a healthy change from screaming, or begging for an eternity by his side.

“You saved me,” Kaya said. “Why?”

“Maybe I want you for myself?” Mana suggested. The idea was tempting, though hurting Kaya wasn't something that usually came to mind when he thought about him.

“No, I was vulnerable and you returned my sanity to me. From the moment I stepped into that room, I knew that if I could get to you I would be safe.” Kaya corrected. “You don't scare me anymore.”

“I should,” Mana warned. Kaya was too tempting, too impossible to resist. “You've come here and saw what you shouldn't have, and so you have two options. It'll be easiest if you die.”

“And if I don't want to die?” Kaya asked.

“Then you will wake from death as mine.” Mana replied, knowing exactly which option Kaya would take.

 

The pain of the change had been intense and not at all pleasant. Death hadn't come easily to him, his whole body rejecting it. He'd died fighting to live, gasping for breath and desperate for the pain to end. And it had, the pain vanishing as he passed out on the bed. When he woke it was gone, and all that remained was hunger.

“Here, drink this.” Mana offered him as he struggled to sit up. He was so weak, so helpless but he could hold the glass. He knew it was blood he was drinking, but he didn't even question it. This was his life source now, and he happily drank his fill as a new kind of normalcy returned to him.

“So, this is what it's like to be you?” Kaya asked as he stared down at his own hand. They looked normal, but he could feel the power. How the fingers were strong enough to hold onto struggling prey. How sharp the fingers nails were, how he could rip them into flesh without risk that they might break. He had the power of life and death at his hands, the choice would be his.

“In part, you'll adapt slowly in time,” Mana replied, silently watching Kaya as he got off the bed and approached the table. Kaya wanted him, as much as he had when he was under the spell. Only unlike Kathryn, this desire was very much real. There it was, the small orb that had been sucked out of his skin. If Mana swallowed this, would he be as helpless to resist him? His fingers curled around the orb and he was inches away from placing it in Mana's wine when the older vampire stopped him.

“Your moral compass will be a little shaken after the change,” Mana commented, retrieving the orb and rolling it back onto the table. “As a human you were born selfish, as a vampire you are the same. You will learn restraint, control and compassion in time. Please use your memories for now. Would you have really drugged me for sex before?”

“I guess not,” Kaya replied feeling confused now. He really would have hated the idea of hurting someone like that, had he become a monster? He'd rushed into this without thinking about what it meant to be a vampire. What it meant to live on the blood of others.

“You wouldn't have to,” Mana said, his smile kind and grounding Kaya to reality. Mana was his mentor, he wouldn't let him go astray.

“Mana?” Kaya asked, as his mentor stepped closer and into his personal space. He didn't mind though, happily falling into Mana's arms and resting his head on his shoulder. It had been a long night, but now he found calm at last.

“I'm here,” Mana said. The two words he needed to hear most. He clung tighter, needing to be with the other more than anything in the world. “Come, dance?” he suggested. Shyly Kaya followed him downstairs, the centre of attention but no longer scared. He was just as powerful as any of these supernatural creatures, more so because he had their lord in his arms.

 

Perhaps it was only natural that they both ended up back in a bedroom, it was clear from the beginning this was what they both wanted. They had been playing games too long, being too shy, too respectful. Mana couldn't wait for Kaya any longer. He'd tasted him, but that had only made his passion stronger.

He pulled Kaya tighter, his hands pulling down the zip of his dress as they kissed. His need so intense, he could barely wait. When the zip stuck he got angry, desperately trying to tear the material away but making no progress at all. Why was this cloth being so irritating?

He took his frustration out on Kaya, pushing him towards the bed and watching him land face first in the sheets. He was on him in a second, ripping the dresses skirt until finally the younger man's ass was exposed.

“Just take me,” Kaya moaned, as needy as Mana himself. It was so tempting, but he had enough control to reach for the lube and coat his fingers. He would torture Kaya, make him beg for every bit of pleasure he received. Instead of preparing him, he wiped the lube over the tight entrance, applying pressure but not sliding inside. The way Kaya squirmed was worth his own self denial. Already he had become a beautiful wanton mess.

“Mana,” Kaya whined, pushing his hips upwards desperate for more. He needed this so bad, why was Mana being so cruel? He moaned again as the vampire lord continued to tease him, desperately trying to work out why he hesitated. “Please, I need you inside me.”

“How much?” Mana asked, pausing with his finger pressed teasingly against him.

“More than anything,” Kaya moaned. “From the day we've met, I wondered what you would feel like inside me. Don't make me wait for it.”

“Oh?” Mana asked, moving his hand away. Had he said something wrong? Mana didn't sound offended, just it hadn't been what he wanted to hear.

“I want to feel you inside me, your finger brushing against my prostrate.” Kaya got out, suddenly getting his desire and letting out a moan. “My ass is so tight, and you're so big but I can handle it. I want you to be rough, make me scream.”

“How?” Mana asked, sliding a second finger inside Kaya and watching him squirm on the bed before him.

“By stealing your pleasure from my eager, welcoming ass.” Kaya got out, his hips arching upwards as Mana brought pleasure to him again. Whatever it was, something he had said had made Mana remember how desperate he was. How needy to be joined as one. Still, he teased him just long enough to make sure he was fully prepared before taking his pleasure from him.

Clinging to the sheets Kaya moaned in pure pleasure as Mana took him with a force that would have hurt him as a human. As a vampire, he could take it easily and was soon begging for more. There was nothing that he couldn't take, his body was Mana's to abuse. His body had always been Mana's, though it was only now that they were both aware of it.

The bed began to rock beneath them, the headboard slamming into the wall with every forward thrust. It didn't hurt him at all, there was only pleasure. Pleasure and a desperate need for more. With his new strength he pushed his hips backwards, forcing his body up onto all fours. The new position changed the pleasure, though it was no more or less intense. Eager hands clung to his hips, fingernails scratching his pale skin, but still he cried out for more.

Suddenly the claw like fingers raked down his back, bringing pain to the pleasure. The perfect combination to make him scream in pure ecstasy. He felt his orgasm hit him now, more extreme than any pleasure he had felt before. As he was crying out god's name, Mana came inside him and slowly came to a stop.

“Next time I won't be so gentle,” Mana promised as he pulled away with a satisfied smile. Next time, that sounded good. No, it sounded amazing.

“You call that gentle?” Kaya asked, not quite sure he believed Mana's bragging. It didn't matter anyway, they were together and that was all that counted.

“I didn't even get to see you naked.” Mana complained, reaching down to finally finish unzipping the dress. A quick tear and the material fell away, what had once been beautiful, not just a rag. Yet, lying on top was a creature far more stunning that something as mundane as a dress. “You're mine,” he whispered as he lay on the bed and took Kaya in his arms. “I have servants and guards, but you are worth far more than the lot of them to me.”

“I will serve you,” Kaya promised, sensing that was what Mana meant. He was a lord, and in this world of monsters, a lord was the only authority they mattered.


End file.
